List of canceled games
Also known as vaporware, this is a list of games that were announced while still in development, but were cancelled, moved to another system, or evolved into another game altogether. Famicom *Arc Hound (available on the NES as Contra Force) *Deep Dungeon (available only on the Disk System) *Monster Party (released on the NES by Bandai) *Ninja Cop Saizou 2 *Psycho Soldier *Rune Master *Seiken Densetsu: The Emergence of Excalibur (Moved to the SNES) *Spirit Animal Genesis *Super Dog Booby: Akachan Daibouken no Maki NES *''10th Frame'' (Available for PC) *''A Boy and His Blob 2'' *''American Crisis'' *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (Available for the SNES) *''Arcadia VI'' *''Backgammon'' *''Bee 52'' (Aladdin) *''Big Nose: The Witch Doctor'' *''Bio Force Ape'' *''Black Tiger'' *''Blaster Master 2'' (Available on Genesis) *''California Raisins: The Grape Escape'' *''Card Sharks'' *''Caveman Ninja'' (Released as Joe and Mac) *''Cheetahmen II'' *''Crash 'n the Boys: Ice Challenge'' (only released in Japan) *''Creation'' *''Déjà Vu II: Lost in Las Vegas'' (Later released on Game Boy Color) *''Drac's Night Out'' (Not commercially released) *''Dr. Franken'' (Unreleased Prototype, available for Game Boy) *''Earth Bound'' (Unreleased Localization of Mother, released later as "EarthBound Beginnings" on Wii U VC) *''Final Fantasy IV'' (Moved to the SNES) *''Genesis of the Mythical Beasts'' *''Happily Ever After'' *''Happy Camper'' *''Hard Drivin''' *''Hit the Ice'' (Not commercially released — only released on Game Boy and SNES) *''Hoppin Mad'' *''Indy the Magical Kid'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (Available on SNES) *''John Madden Football'' *''Jump Burger'' *''Kitty's Catch'' *''License to Kill'' *''Married... With Children'' *''Mii'' (Concept moved to Wii) *''Monster Party II'' *''New Kids on the Block'' *''Off Zarken'' *''Project Firestart'' *''Return of Donkey Kong'' *''RoboCop versus The Terminator'' (Available for SNES and Game Boy) *''Secret Ties'' (Not commercially released) *''SimCity'' (Moved to the SNES) *''Solomon's Key 2'' (Released as Fire & Ice) *''Space Ace'' *''Spy vs Spy: The Island Caper'' *''Street Fighter 2'' *''Sunman'' (Not commercially released) *''Super Password'' *''Talking Super Password'' *''The Addams Family 2'' (Available for the Game Boy and SNES) *''The Adventures of Dewey the Dolphin'' *''The Price is Right'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends'' (Available on Sega Genesis and SNES) *''Time Diver: Eon Man'' (Not commercially released) *''Titan Warriors'' (Not commercially released) *''Ultimate Journey'' *''USA Bowling'' *''War on Wheels'' SNES *7th Saga 2 (available only in Japan as Mystic Ark) *Airborne Ranger *Akira *Apocolypse II *Asuka 120% BURNING Fest *Baby's Day Out *Barbie Vacation Adventure *Batman: Revenge of the Joker (Available for Sega Genesis) *Battle Mania: Daiginjō *Bobby's World *Burning Force *Dorque & Imp *Fido Dido *Final Fantasy VII (Moved to the PlayStation) *Firearm *FX Fighter — (Available for PC) *Gargoyles — (Available for Sega Genesis) *Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters (Available only in Japan) *GoldenEye 007 (Moved to the N64) *Kaboom!: The Return of the Mad Bomber *Kid Kirby *Killer Instinct 2 (Moved to the N64 as Killer Instinct Gold) *Kung Fu: The Legend Continues *Lester the Unlikely 2 *Lobo *Maniac Mansion II (Moved to the computers as Day of the Tentacle) *Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake *Mortal Kombat: Arena Edition *Mutant League Hockey (Available for Sega Genesis/Mega Drive) *Pinkie (Available for Amiga) *Reactor *RHI Roller Hockey 95 *Socks the Cat Rocks the Hill *Sound Fantasy *Spot Goes to Hollywood (Available for Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn and PlayStation) *Star Fox 2 (Mastered Version is Available for SNES Classic Edition) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (Available for the PC and PlayStation) *Steven Seagal is The Final Option (Redesigned as Deadly Honor for Nintendo 64 and PlayStation) *Street Dunk *Super Kid Icarus *Superman *Super Mario FX (Later became Super Mario 64 on the N64) *Targa (Available only in Japan as Rendering Ranger R2) *The 7th Guest *The Firemen (Available in Europe and Japan) *The Little Mermaid (Available for NES and Game Boy) *The Shadow *Turbo Toons (Available only in Europe) *Ultrabots (Available for PC) Virtual Boy *3D Tank *Bound High! *Doraemon: Nobita no Doki Doki! Obake Land *Dragon Hopper *GoldenEye *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Sora Tobu Henry *Star Fox (Virtual Boy) (There was a game in production for the Virtual Boy called Red Alarm, and it had a very close plot to the Star Fox game) *Worms *Zero Racers N64 *1080° Snowboarding 2 — (Moved to the GCN under the name of 1080° Avalanche) *40 Winks — (N64 version cancelled, available for PlayStation a Nintendo Power quote on it) *64 Wars *Acclaim Sports Soccer *Airport Inc. 64 (Remade as Airport for Windows PC) *Alien: Resurrection (Available on PlayStation) *Alien Trilogy — (Available on Sega Saturn and PlayStation) *Animal Forest — (USA and European release cancelled, available for GameCube as Animal Crossing) *Attack! *BassMasters 2000 — (Appeared at E3 1999, but cancelled) *Beetle Adventure Racing 2 *Blades of Passage *Buggie Boogie *Cabbage *Caesar Palace 64 *Carnivale *Catroots *Cavalry Battle 3000 *Chanbara Fighter: Master of Puppets *Climber *Captain Commando *Conker's Quest (Remade as Conker's Bad Fur Day) *Conscripts *Contra Spirits 64 *Croc 2 — (Available on PlayStation and PC) *Cu-On-Pa 64 *Darkstalkers 3 *Dead Ahead *Desert Island 64 *Dezaemon DD (Remade as Dezaemon 3D) *Die Hard 64 — (Moved to GCN, PS2, and Xbox as Die Hard: Vendetta) *Die Hard Trilogy — (Available on PlayStation, Sega Saturn, PC) *Dinosaur Planet — (Moved to GCN as Star Fox Adventures) *Disney's Dinosaur — (Available on PlayStation) *D-Jump! *Doom Absolution *Doubutsu Banchou — (Moved to GCN under the name of Cubivore: Survival of the Fittest) *Dragon Quest VII - (Moved to PlayStation and 3DS) *Dragon Sword *DT: Bloodmasters *Earthbound 64 — (Revived and released for the GBA as Mother 3) *Echo Delta *EggHead Shred *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem — (Moved to the GCN) *Evil Zone (Available for PlayStation) *F1 '98 *Final Fantasy VII — (Moved to the PlayStation in 1997 and Nintendo Swtich in 2019) *Fire Emblem 64 — (Moved to the GCN as Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and as Fire Emblem for GBA) *First Samurai 64 *Forever Dragonz *Freak Boy *GameZero *Gendai Dai-Senryaku: Ultimate War *Ghosts ‘n Goblins 64 *Glover 2 *Grand Theft Auto 64 *Harrier 2001 *Hello Kitty 64 *HeroQuest 64 *Hype: The Time Quest (Available on PC) *Ikazuchi No Go Toku *Jack and the Beanstalk *Japan Pro Golfer 64 *Jeff Gordon XS Racing (Available on PC and Game Boy Color) *Jest *Joust 64 *Jungle Bots *Jungle Emperor Leo *Kameo: Elements of Power — (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kirby Air Ride — (Moved to the GCN) *Klepto *Kyle Petty’s No Fear Racing *Lethal Encounter *Looney Tunes: Space Race (Available on Dreamcast and PlayStation 2) *Luigi's Mansion — (Moved to the GCN) *Mario Artist: Sound Maker *Mega Man 64 2 — (Remade as Mega Man Legends 2 for PlayStation) *Metal Slader Glory 2 *Metroid 64 *Metal Gear Solid 64 *Mini Racers *Monster Dunk *Montezuma’s Return (Available for PC) *Mortal Kombat: Special Forces (Available on PlayStation) *NBA Showtime 2000 *NHL Blades of Steel 2000 (Available for Game Boy Color) *Nightmare Creatures II *Nintendo’s Harry Potter Pitch *O.D.T. — (Available for PlayStation & PC) *Ohcōchi Gengorō Ikka *Oriental Blue *Pilotwings 64 2 *Pitfall *Pocket Monsters RPG *Pokémon Colosseum — (Moved to the GCN) *Pokémon de Panepon 64 — (Japanese Release of Pokémon Puzzle League, available in USA and Europe) *Powerslide *Project Cairo *Quest 2 *Quest for Camelot 64 *Red Baron *Renegade Racers *Resident Evil 0 — (Moved to the GCN) *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis — (Available on PlayStation, Sega Dreamcast, GCN and PC) *Rev Limit *Riqa *Robotech: Crystal Dreams *Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths & Legends (Available on PlayStation and GBC) *Samurai Shodown 64 *Samurai Shodown 64: Warriors Rage *Sea-Doo HydroCross — (Available for PlayStation) *Shadowgate Rising *Shrek: Treasure Hunt (Available for the PlayStation) *SimCopter 64 *Sin and Punishment — (USA and Europe release cancelled, eventually put on Virtual Console) *Smurfs 64 *South Park Untitled Sequel *Space Jelly *Space Jam (Available for PC, PlayStation and SEGA Saturn) *Spooky *Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro (Available for the PlayStation) *Street Fighter III: New Generation (Available for the Arcade and Sega Dreamcast) *Super Mario 64 2 — (Moved to the GCN under the name of Super Mario Sunshine) *Super Mario Kart R (Remade as Mario Kart 64) *Survivor Day One *Sydney 2000 — (Available for PlayStation and Dreamcast) *Tamiya Racing 64 *Teo *The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (Available for PlayStation) *The Reign of Cats and Dogs *Thornado *Tomb Rider 64 *Tom and Jerry 64 (A remake for Tales on Nintendo DS and GBA) *Tom and Jerry Racing (Available for PlayStation and PC) *Tommy Thunder *Toon Panic 64 *Top Gun 64 (Remade as Top Gun: Fire at Will! for PlayStation and PC) *Ultra Combat *Ultra Copter 64 *Untitled Konami fighting game *Untitled Nichimen Graphics beat ’em up game *Ura Zelda — (Remade and moved to the GCN under the name of ''Ocarina of Time Master Quest'') *Viewpoint 2064 *War: Final Assault (Available for Arcades) *Warspirits *Wild Metal Country 64 (Remade as Wild Metal Country for Windows PC) *Wild Water World Championships *WildWaters Xtream Kayak *Vampire Circus *Zenith GameCube *Alias — (Available on PC) *Animal Crossing 2 (Moved to DS as Animal Crossing: Wild World) *Area 51 — (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Armada 2: Exodus *Army Men: Air Combat - The Elite Missions (Europe only) *Army Men: Air Cavalry *Banjo-Threeie (Cancelled due to Microsoft's purchase of Rare) *Barbie Horse Adventures: Wild Horse Rescue — (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *BattleBots *Bulletproof Monk *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox, and PSP) *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence *Car Combat *Conker's Other Bad Fur Day (Remade as Conker: Live & Reloaded on the Xbox) *Contra: Shattered Soldier *Crash Twinsanity — Cancelled due to poor sales of the PlayStation 2 & Xbox versions. *Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Game Boy Advance) *Damage Inc. *Dead Phoenix *DK Bongo Blast (Moved to Wii as Donkey Kong Barrel Blast) *Donkey Kong Racing *Doomsday Rescue *Driv3r (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Extreme Force *Family Guy: The Video Game (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Fight For Your Right *Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse *Futurama (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *FX Racing *Ecco the Dolphin: Defender of the Future *Galidor: Defenders of the Outer Dimension (Available for Game Boy Advance) *Geist (Japan only) *Gold Mountain *Gold Star Mountain *Grabbed by the Ghoulies (Moved to the Xbox) *Gradius V (Available for PlayStation 2) *Gravity Games Bike (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Guilty Gear X2 (Available for PlayStation 2) *I-Ninja 2 *Jonny Moseley's Mad Trix 2 *Joust *Juiced (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Kameo: Elements of Power (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Kid Ninja *Kirby Adventure Redux *Kirby GCN (Moved to the Wii and evolved into Kirby's Return to Dream Land) *Kirby Tilt 'N' Tumble GCN *KOF: Maximum Impact *Mace Griffin: Bounty Hunter (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Mad Dash Racing (Available for the Xbox) *Mario 128 (Concept used for Pikmin and Super Mario Galaxy) *Marionette *Meowth's Party (GC Tech Demo, unlockable video in Pokémon Channel) *Metallica: The Game *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty *Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness 2 *NARC (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *NASCAR Thunder 2004 (Available for PlayStation 2 and Xbox) *NBA Jam 2004 *NFL Retro Football *NHL Hitz Pro (Europe only) *Nintendo Pennant Chase Baseball *Peach's Castle *Perfect Dark Zero (Available for Xbox 360) *Picassio *Pilotwings *Project Sandman *Psi-Ops: The Mindgate Conspiracy (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Pterosaur: Dawn of Destruction *Rally Fusion: Race of Champions (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Raven Blade *Red Ninja: End of Honor *Richard Burns Rally (Available for PC, PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *RTX Red Rock (Available for PlayStation 2) *Shaun Murray's Pro Wakeboarder (Available on PlayStation 2 & Xbox as Wakeboarding Unleashed Featuring Shaun Murray) *Shaun Palmer's Pro Snowboarder 2 *Showdown: Legends of Wrestling (Available for Xbox) *Silent Hill 4: The Room (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *South Park (GameCube) *Spy Hunter 2 (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Stage Debut *StarCraft: Ghost *Super Mario Galaxy (Moved to the Wii) *Super Monkey Ball 3 (Moved to the Wii) *Super Paper Mario (Moved to the Wii) *The Crocodile Hunter *The Movies (Available for Mac and PC) *The Suffering (Available for PlayStation 2 & Xbox) *Thunder Rally *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter — (Available for PlayStation 2, Xbox and Xbox 360) *Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six: Rogue Spear *Tom and Jerry Tales (Available for Nintendo DS and GBA PlayStation 2 and Xbox and Microsoft Windows was cancelled) *Too Human — (Moved to the Xbox 360) *Travis Pastrana's Pro Moto X *Yoshi platformer (Moved to Nintendo DS as Yoshi Touch & Go) Wii *Animal Leader (Moved to GameCube as Cubivore) *Bachindaa *Baja Destruction *Batman: Arkham Asylum *Bonk: Brink of Extinction *Castlevania: The Arcade *Castlevania: Curse of Darkness *Centipede: Infestation (Europe only) *Clay Fighter: Call of Putty *Clockwerk *Cosmic Walker *Crash Landed / I Am Crash Bandicoot *Crash Team Racing 2010 *Crossword *Dance Factory (Available for PlayStation 2) *Devil May Cry *Digimon *Dig Dug Remake *Double Bloob (Available for DSiWare) *Dreamkiller *Family Guy: Back To The Multiverse *FUUB *I Am Alive (Available for PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) *Jon & Kate Plus 8 — (Available for Nintendo DS) *Joysound *Kirby Adventure Redux *Knight Wars *KOF: Maximum Impact 2 *Line Attack Heroes (Outside of Japan) *Medal of Honor: Airborne *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Milion's Star Paradise *Neo Contra (Available for PlayStation 2) *No Limits Racing *Pikmin 3 (Moved to Wii U) *Project H.A.M.M.E.R. *Red Faction BEAST *Sadness *Scalebound (Moved to now canceled Xbox One) *SBK-08: Superbike World Championship *Shining Force Feather - Cancelled in favor of Nintendo DS version *Silent Hill: The Arcade *Silent Hill: Origins *Sonic Generations *Sonic the Hedgehog (Port of Xbox 360 version cancelled in favor of Sonic & the Secret Rings) *Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter II *Stuntman: Demolition *Star Fox (Wii) *Super Mario Spikers *Tecmo Bowl: Kickoff - Available for Nintendo DS *Turok 2008 (Available for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) *The Next Big Thing *The Wonderful 101 (Moved to Wii U) *Untitled Kid Icarus game *Thunder Force VI *A Vampyre Story *Wave Race Wii *WeFly *WET (Available for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) *Winter *Witches (All regions) *Wizard *Zblu Cops Wii U *007 Legends (Australia only) *A Hat in Time - Cancelled in favor of Nintendo Switch version *Alice: Madness Returns (Originally an port as Wii U launch titles) *Aliens: Colonial Marines — (Available for PC, PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360) *Ashes Cricket 2013 (Available for PC) *Battlefield 3 — (Available for PC, PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360) *Battlefield 4 — (Available for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 & Xbox One) *Bloodstained - Cancelled in favor of Nintendo Switch version *Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2 *Crysis 3 — (Available for PC, PlayStation 3 & Xbox 360) *Dirt: Showdown (Available for Linux, Mac, PC, PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) *F-Zero (Proposed to Criterion Games) *Golf Story - Moved to the Switch *Golden Axe: Beast Rider (Originally an port as Wii U launch titles) *Grand Theft Auto V — (Available for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 & Xbox One) *Gunlord (Available for Dreamcast as indie game) *J-Stars Victory VS *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Metro: Last Light (Available for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch) *Need for Speed: Rivals — (Available for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360 & Xbox One) *Pac-Man Museum *Project CARS — (Available for PC, PlayStation 4 & Xbox One) *Project Giant Robot - Seems to be incorporated into Nintendo Labo Robot Toy-Con *Putty Squad (Available for SNES, Amiga, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, PC and Xbox 360) *Raid of the River *Remember Me (Available for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) *South Park: The Stick of Truth (Available for PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, and Nintendo Switch) *Strider (2014 video game) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Available for Nintendo 3DS, Wii and Xbox 360) *The Avengers *Untitled Darth Maul game *Yooka-Laylee — Cancelled in favor of Nintendo Switch version *Young Justice: Legacy *Zombie Vikings *Pikmin 4-Moved to the Switch and still in Development for the Nintendo Switch Switch *Old Time Hockey (Available for PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One) *Steep (Available for PC, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One) Game Boy/Color *Baby's Day Out *Densetsu no Stafy (Moved to GBA) *Dino Crisis *Dweebers *Elite *4-in-1 Funpak Volume III (teased in the instruction booklet for Volume II) *4-in-1 Funpak Volume IV (teased in the instruction booklet for Volume II) *Game Boy Music *In-Fisherman's Bass Hunter (Available on Nintendo 64) *Kirby's Dream Land 2 DX *Mega Man V (Game Boy Color enhanced version) *Metroid II: Return of Samus DX *Pokémon Picross (Moved to 3DS) *Resident Evil *Rhino Rumble Puzzle *San Francisco Rush: Extreme Racing *South Park *The Legend of Zelda: Mystical Seed of Courage (third version of Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons) *Trap Gunner *Tyrannosaurus Tex *Waterworld (USA only) Game Boy Advance *A Boy and His Blob *Aero the Acro-Bat 2 *Alien vs. Predator *Battland *Battletoads GBA *Broken Circle *Chronos Twin *Diddy Kong Pilot — (Revamped and released as Banjo-Pilot) *Donkey Kong Coconut Crackers — (Remade and released as It's Mr. Pants!) *Donkey Kong Plus *Dune: Ornithopter Assault *Flashback Legends *Game & Watch Gallery Advance — (only Japan, which would have been known as Game Boy Gallery 4) *Game Boy Music / Ensemble (predecessor to Jam with the Band) *GB Rally 2 Advance *GP-1 Racing *GP Advance *Jet Riders *Kien *Luna Blaze *Math Patrol: The Venus Virus *Mega Man Anniversary Collection *Mega Man Mania *Metallica: The Game *Metal Slug (Available for Wii as a Virtual Console game and Arcade Archive for the Nintendo Switch) *Motocross Challenge *Odema and the Magic Book *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Overstorm *Pocket Music *Shantae Advance *Spiralstone *The Haunted Mansion *Tootuff - The Gagmachine *Tyrian 2000 *Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense *WarioWare: Twisted (Europe only) *World Reborn *Xyanide Advance Nintendo DS *A Boy and His Blob DS (while the NES franchise didn't make a return on the DS as initially planned, it was later revived on the Wii) *Advance Wars: Days of Ruin (Japan only) *America's Next Top Model — (U.S. Exclusive Release, Available in UK) *Balloon Trip (tech demo, evolved into Yoshi Touch & Go *Baten Kaitos DS *Black & White Creatures *Bookworm Adventures (Available for PC) *Crash Landed *Crash Tag Team Racing *CrossworDS (Japan only) *Double Bloob (Available for DSiWare) *Fantasy Life (Moved to 3DS) *Halo DS *Jam with the Band (North America only; Available in Europe) *Jet Impulse (outside Japan) *Katamari Damacy (Available for PlayStation 2) *Lizzie McGuire & That's So Raven *Metroid Dread *Metal Gear Solid DS *Milion's Star Castle - Available for NES and Wii *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed *Raid of the River *Sadness *SBK-08: Superbike World Championship *Sonic DS (Cancelled in favor of Sonic Rush) *The Children of the Night *Super Pac-Man Pinball *Tokyo Xtreme Racer DRIFT *Tomb Raider: Underworld (Japan only) *Wander Donkey Nintendo 3DS *A Boy and His Blob 3DS *Assassin's Creed: Lost Legacy *BloodRayne: The Shroud *Bomberman 3DS *Bonk 3D *Chocobo Racing 3D *de Blob 2 (Available for Nintendo DS and Wii) *DJ Hero 3D *Gauntlet DS *Gunlord (Available for Dreamcast as indie game) *Kaio: King of Pirates *Kororinpa *Mega Man Legacy Collection 2 (Available for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PC, and Nintendo Swtich) *Mega Man Legends 3 *My Garden *Omega Five *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs *Saint's Row: Drive-by *Voltron Arcade *Star Fox Arcade (May have been Star Fox Assault) Category:Lists Category:Canceled games